


Flower power bankai

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on my theory that his flower kimono is tied into his bankai.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo, Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine alone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flower power bankai

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my theory that his flower kimono is tied into his bankai.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo, Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine alone

**TITLE:** Flower power bankai  
 **FANDOM:** Bleach

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to get his bankai to form properly.

His Katen Kyokotsu had implored him to train with the flowers, to use the flowers as his inspiration. It wasn’t working. Sweat dripped down his brow as he tried one more time.

Shunsui let the power flow down the blades; they sparkled to life. The flowers reflected off the razor sharp edge. There was something there, he could feel it this time. A quick shift in the reiatsu and ….it slowly faded to nothing again. He sighed in exasperated exhaustion.

"You seem to be having a little problem young Kyoraku." A womans voice called out from behind the rose bushes.  

"You don’t know the half of it." He pouted. “What brings you here, m’lady?" He couldn’t help wonder what a member of the Royal Guard was doing here and what business she had with him.

He bowed, “I’m honored that you’d take notice, but why are you here?"

Shutara Senjumaru moved one of her artificial arms and pressed a finger to her lips, “Well I heard from a little birdie that you were having trouble with your bankai."

"Excuse my rudeness ma’am, but what’s that have to do with you?"

"So impatient," She hissed. “I’m just following through on a gut feeling I’ve had about you."

The tall brunette groaned, “My sword spirits told me to see to the flowers to help with my bankai. I can almost get it but it just fades away."

"Hmm!  Well my fine young lad, I have a radical theory about that."

Shunsui just gawked at her. “I think you need to be wearing the flowers, you need something bright for them to enhance their power though." Shutara tapped her chin. “Do you have a flowery robe?"

"Dozens." He chuckled weakly.

"Well let’s try this one, shall we?" She unfolded a bright pink kimono, and held it out to him.

"Pink?"

"Don’t question me, just put it on." She wagged a finger at him.

He shrugged and slid the flowery kimono over his shoulders. Katen Kyokotsu immediately took notice and became excited. “Yes!!" they murmured in his inner world.

The power surged forward and down the glittering blades.

"BAN-KAI" He shouted.


End file.
